Corte de Cabello
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: Nico atino a tomarle del cuello, perdiendo sus manos entre el rubio cabello de Will, regresando a sus labios...


Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, (Ya quisiera) agradezcamos a Tío Rick y a nosotros por darles una mejor historia.

CORTE DE CABELLO

_My beloved monster is tough  
If she wants she will disrobe you  
But if you lay her down for a kiss  
Her little heart it could explode_

_**My Beloved Monster - Eels**_

A Nico Di Angelo le traía sin cuidado su aspecto, al menos no del todo, a pesar de las constantes reprimendas que recibía de Hazel, a él nunca le había importado la manera en la que se vestía, dado que lo resumía en prendas obscuras, o si su cabello estaba largo o corto, eso nunca le había importado, pero después de constantes discusiones ante un capricho de su hermana, no dudo ni un instante en cuanto aquel día la chica aprovecho la visita de Nico y se dispuso a hacerle un corte decente de cabello, dado que no podía hacer mucho por su vestimenta; al final, no le quedó de otra que acceder. Ante cada mechón de cabello que veía caer, estaba sorprendido que se hubiese dejado el cabello lo suficientemente largo como para ver una gran cantidad esparcida por el suelo; le aterraba un cambio radical en su aspecto, pero Hazel lo animaba continuamente diciéndole que se vería mejor en cuanto terminara, y en cuento eso sucedió, solo pudo sentirse con el cabello aun lo suficientemente para cubrir un poco su frente y dejar descubierta su nuca, agradecía infinitamente no tenerlo a rape y mucho menos estilo militar.

—Vaya Nico, en verdad luces mucho mejor— Elogió Frank, llegando a casa de su novia y admirar el trabajo que había hecho la chica con su hermano.

—Lo ves Nico, te dije que te verías genial— Animo la chica, dándole un espejo para que pudiese admirar su nuevo corte.

—Supongo que es mejor de lo que esperaba—Admitió el chico, peinando un poco su cabello y dejarlo de una forma que a él le gustaba.

—Te apuesto que Will lo amará— Sentencio Hazel, sonriéndole de forma cómplice, logrando que el chico se sonrojara.

Aquella tarde, Will Solace se encontraba en su apartamento, esperando pacientemente a que su novio llegase, prácticamente llevaba toda la mañana esperando verlo, ya que desde el chico le había avisado que no podría verlo hasta más tarde, Will se encontraba impaciente; Nico nunca había aplazado alguna de sus citas, ya que siempre se encontraban juntos, y eso era lo que más le sorprendía, dado que el chico no había querido que lo acompañase a visitar a Hazel y Frank como usualmente lo hacían; tenía que confesar que eso lo preocupaba rotundamente, a tal grado que se sentó en el sofá y se quedo ahí toda la mañana pensando en una infinidad de cosas.

—¡He llegado! —Anunció Nico, entrando por la puerta del apartamento y yendo directamente a donde el rubio estaba.

—Oh vaya—Murmuró Will, sorprendiéndose ante el nuevo Nico que estaba frente a él, simplemente la visión de ese cabello corto que siempre quiso ver en Nico, por fin se hacía realidad.

—Lamento no haberte llevado conmigo, pero Hazel insistió que me quería solamente a mi solo para que pudiese darme la encerrona y cortarme el cabello— Explicó el chico, mirando a su novio, quien aun estaba sentado en el sofá, con la mirada fijada en el, a lo que no quiso darle mayor importancia, yéndose hacia la cocina.

—No… no hay ningún problema.

En cuento perdió de vista al pelinegro, salto del sofá, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde estaba, a lo que solo pudo verlo de espaldas a él, mientras se encontraba concentrado en poner ciertas verduras por la barra de la cocina, dispuesto a preparar la cena; Will no pudo resistirse a mirar con detenimiento aquel nuevo corte que llevaba su novio, dejando caer un poco al frente y totalmente descubierto en la nuca, sin duda, aquello lo volvía completamente loco, tener su cuello totalmente expuesto, mostrando aquella porción de piel blanca que sin duda alguna moría por posar sus labios de una forma un tanto comprometedora; acercándose lentamente a él, solo logro situarse a tal distancia que logro sobresaltar al pelinegro, sintiendo ligeras cosquillas en su cuello.

—Vamos Will, deja de hacerlo— Lanzó Nico, sonriendo internamente, dado que su aliento le estaba causando cosquillas.

—¿Hacer que cosa? —Pregunto inocentemente, posando sus labios en el cuello del chico.

—Eso, ponerte detrás de mí y acercarte a mi cuello.

—¿Acaso te molesta?

—No puedo concentrarme, ¿Sabes?

—Tú comenzaste con esto.

Lentamente poso sus dedos por esa zona que quedaba descubierta, acariciándola lentamente, logrando que el chico soltara suspiros leves, pero para él, que lo conocía tan bien, imaginaba su rostro ante las caricias que le proporcionaba, después de un rato, cambio sus dedos por sus labios, saboreando aquella porción de piel que le había vuelto loco desde que lo vio llegar con ese nuevo corte, no pudo evitar tomarlo por la cintura, girarlo e inesperadamente besarlo en los labios. No sabían cómo habían llegado hasta el sofá, dejándose llevar por una batalla de caricias y besos, dejando que las manos del rubio siguieran caminos que Nico jamás pensaba que podía sentir descargas eléctricas; el tiempo se detuvo, hasta el momento en el que fue necesario detenerse, quedándose uno al lado del otro, aun con miradas cómplices y besos esparcidos por el cuello del pelinegro..

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Preguntó Nico, después de varios minutos en los que ambos habían aprovechado para tomar un respiro y dejar sus frentes pegadas.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Todo esto tiene algo que ver con mi corte de cabello?— Lanzó el chico, notando como Will comenzaba a ruborizarse.

—¿Acaso fui muy obvio? — Reconoció el rubio, mirándolo sonrientemente.

—No esperaba que te gustase mucho.

—La verdad es que a mí me encanta, ¿Crees que yo necesitaría hacer lo mismo? —Bromeó el rubio, alborotándose el cabello.

—Para mí está perfecto— Reconoció Nico, pasando sus manos por el cabello ligeramente largo de Will, dado que amaba a sobre manera enredar sus dedos en el.

Nico atino a tomarle del cuello, perdiendo sus manos entre el rubio cabello de Will, regresando a sus labios, retomando aquellos besos que sin duda lo volvían loco, y sin pensarlo, agradecía infinitamente que Hazel hubiese estado tan insistente con aquello, ahora podía aprovechar un poco de esa ventaja, al menos hasta que su cabello volviese a crecerle.


End file.
